russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 now No.2 on primetime TV
May 20, 1996 (Manila Standard, page 27) IBC-13 emerged as the second most-watched television network among people of all ages during evening primetime (6-10 p.m.) televiewing, according to the latest official TV ratings report coverting the week of April 28-May 4. It was also the second most-watched TV network during those among males aged 13 years and above as well as among middle-class males and females aged 7-29 years. The weekly Media Pulse PeopleMeter report, which is commissioned by the Television Research Council (TVRC), showed that in the All-People category (male/females of all ages), IBC-13 gained a 24 percent share of evening primeitme ratings during April 28-May 4. ABS-CBN 2 garnered a 38 percent share. Training them were GMA-7 (21 percent), RPN-9 and ABC-5 (7 percent) and PTV-4 (3 percent). In the Males 13 years and above category, IBC-13 (29 percent) was a close second behind ABS-CBN (38 percent) and ahead of GMA-7 (14 percent). In the Board C Males/Females 7-29 years old category, IBC-13 (19 percent) again trailed ABS-CBN 2 (37 percenty) but was slightly ahead of GMA-7 (18 percent). "Reaching number two is a milestone for IBC-13 and VTV Primetime. Coming as it does after only 11 weeks of VTV programming is gratifying because it confirms our belief that there is a market out there for our kind of programs," said Carlos A. Velez, chairman of the Cavel Group of Companies. VTV Primetime, a member of the Cavel Group, purchased 80 percent of IBC-13's primetime hours beginning February under a five-year agreement. IBC's top-rating programs for April 28-May 4 include Sunday's Big Showdown (Guardian Angel, 33 percent share, No. 17 among all-people), Hotstuff (27 percent share, No. 18, among all-people), Monday's Movie Magic (Thief of Baghdad, 18 percent share), Blow by Blow (15 percent share) and Marlboro Tour '96 (18 percent share). VTV Primetime programming includes a mix of movies (Party of Five, Single Guy, Amazing Stories, Rated E) and "alternative" local productions (MVTV, Cinema Scoop, Hot Stuff, etc.) aimed primarily at a young market. VTV's jewel is the PBA games, which is still the country's top sports program and the third highest rating program (Game Two) across all people, garnering a rating of 12 percent and an audience share of 48 percent. IBC's strong sports programming is backed up by shows like Blow by Blow, Extreme Games and specials on tennis, billiards and others. IBC's own shows also boosted Channel 13's strong performance with Wednesday animation favorites Ghost Fighter (11 percent) and Jiban (9 percent) leading the way. 'IBC shows in 1996' *'IBC News and Public Affairs': *''PSE Live: The Stock Market Today'' (Alice Noel) (Mon-Fri 9AM-12:15PM) *''IBC TV X-Press'' (Elmer Mercado and Amy Godinez-Cuenco) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''IBC Headliners'' *''Ating Alamin'' (Gerry Geronimo) (Sunday 1PM-2PM) *''Bahay at Buhay'' (ep. Amando Bagatsing, Alice Hernandez Reyes and Sister Annie Abion) (Sunday 2PM-3PM) *''FVR Up Close'' (Monday-Friday 11:30AM-12NN) *''Ikaw ang Humatol'' *'Entertainment': *''Maiba Naman with Didi Domingo'' (Monday-Friday 12NN-1PM) *'Tokusatsu': *''Super Pig'' *''Battle Ball'' *''Time Quest'' *'Anime': *''Machineman'' *''Maskman'' *''Turboranger'' *''Fiveman'' *''Metalders'' *''Masked Rider BLACK'' *'Religious': *''Sunday Mass'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''The Message'' *''Powerline'' *''El Shaddai'' *''The Hour of Truth'' VTV *'Sports': *''PBA'' (Tuesday and Friday 5PM-10PM/Sunday 4PM-9PM) *''Super Bouts'' (Wednesday 6PM-7PM) *''UEFA'' (Saturday 5PM-9PM) *''WCW'' (Wednesday 9PM-10PM) *''Asian PGA Tour'' (Tuesday and Saturday 11PM-12MN) *''ATP Tour Highlights'' (Saturday 10PM-11PM) *''Hot Stuff'' (Monday 10PM-11PM) *''KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (Friday 11PM-12MN) *''NFL Touchdown'' (Thursday 5PM-6PM) *''Blow by Blow'' (Wednesday 7PM-8PM) *''Marlboro Tour'' (Monday 5PM-6PM) *''Super Champs'' (Wednesday 11PM-12MN) *''Extreme Games'' (Monday and Wednesday 5PM-6PM) *'Movies': *''Monday's Movie Magic'' (Monday 7PM-9PM) *''Sunday's Big Showdown'' (Sunday 9PM-11PM) *'Animes and Tokusatsu': *''Time Quest'' (Monday 6:30PM-7PM) *''Ghost Fighter'' (Wednesday 6PM-6:30PM) *''Jiban'' (Wednesday 6:30PM-7PM) *'Foreign': *''Cool Detective'' (Monday 6PM-6:30PM) *''The Equalizer'' (Monday 9PM-10PM) *''Wilde Again'' (Wednesday 8PM) *''Single Guy'' (Wednesday 8:30PM) *''Amazing Stories'' (Wednesday 9PM) *''Party of Five'' (Thursday 8PM) *'Entertainment': *''Mga Himala at Gintong Aral ni El Shaddai'' (Monday 11PM-12MN) (El Shaddai's true-to-life drama anthology) (hosted by Bro. Mike Velarde, servant-leader of El Shaddai) *''MVTV'' (the trendsetting musical show is hosted by music personality Lee Laureano) (Tuesday 10PM-11PM) *''Cinema Scoop'' (showbiz talk show) (Wednesday 10PM-11PM) *''Premier Night Telecine'' (Thursday 6PM-8PM) *''Pillow Talk'' (Thursday 10PM-11PM) *''Hollywood Nights'' (Thursday 11PM-12MN) *''Rated: E'' (the entertainment news and information authority) (Friday 10PM-11PM) *''DREDD Sessions'' (Satruday 9PM-10PM)